


Close Enough

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Holiday Drabbles & Ficlets [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Puns, Community: allbingo, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Gen, Gift Giving, Halloween, Holidays, Smart Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Dean makes theperfectgift for Rowena.





	Close Enough

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as he sat across from Dean in the library.

 

"Just a trick or treating buddy for a _friendly witch_ ," Dean smirked.

 

"I'm almost afraid to ask who. Who do we know that wants a stuffed thing armed to the teeth?" Sam asked.

 

"You don't get it," Dean sounded disappointed.

 

"What am I supposed to get? You're making a giant purple fuzzy G.I. Joe," Sam shrugged his shoulders.

 

"This guy used to big a while ago. His name is Grimace. He is one of Ronald McDonald's buddies. I realized the shortened version of Grimace would be Grim. _Grim_ , he wanted to play soldier so now he is ready for _war_ ," Dean explained and laughed at his own pun.

 

"Rowena is going to kill you," Sam promised when he figured out what Dean was planning. He just hoped the bunker would still be standing after she got her revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Trick or Treat at [](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/)**allbingo** and [spn_bigpretzel Hallowe'en Comment Fic](https://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/1202798.html) .


End file.
